Rachel's Story
by angelface3
Summary: What happened to the gang after last-time's encounter? Chapter 5 is now up! Please be kind in your reviews.
1. TOW an Odd Proposal

Rachel's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in the story. This is for entertainment only.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Friends fic, if you're just going to be mean and nasty with the reviews, I'd prefer you not to say anything. This is not in script format, it's more like a book. It takes place right after Chan and Mon's wedding and we know that Rach is actually the one that took the pregnancy test.   
  
Rachel stood there trying to catch her breath. "Oh no," she thought. "Monica just told Chandler the test wasn't hers. Please don't let them find out it it was mine, not yet." Joey had Monica and Chandler turn towards the crowd and he announced, "May I have the pleasure of being the very first to present Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing." Tears sprang to Rachel's eyes. She wanted what they had more than anything. She recollected her thoughts as the wedding party filed out of the church.  
  
Rach stayed pretty silent at the reception, she just sat in her chair at the bride and groom's table, and sipped her seltzer water. Monica noticed this, and pulled Chandler aside, and said, "Chandler, do you know what's going on with Rachel? She's acting kind funny. Really quiet, and she keeps throwing every guy in the room these weird death looks. She hasn't acted this way since she and Ross broke up."   
Chandler replied, "Well, maybe she wants to get together with him tonight or something."  
"No, I don't think that's it."  
"Uh, ok. What do you think is wrong with her?"  
"I'm not 100% positive, but I have a fairly good idea."  
Monica had also noticed that everytime Rachel looked at Ross, her eyes softened, and she had a little glow about her.  
  
Ross had noticed Rachel staring at him all night, and he was thrilled! He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone yet, but he hoped that soon enough Rachel would let him tell everyone that they were back together. Sure, it had only been a month or so since they started their secret rendez-vous, but he had never been more happy in his life. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked outside.  
  
Ross knew for certain that tonight would be the night, but he had to be alone awhile to think first. He loved Rachel for sure, but did she feel the same way? He knew she did, but still. He had noticed that she had been acting a little awkward towards him for a couple days, but he figured it was so nobody got suspicious. Man, they had hid everything to the best of their power too. They only went out when nobody was around, or in the middle of the night, and they were always back in their right places before anybody woke up and noticed that they were gone. He wondered if maybe she was ashamed that they were back together, but he knew that wasn't it. He had completely forgotten that Monica would be royally angry if they got together right before her wedding day, because they were absolutely not allowed to steal her thunder! So Ross made up his mind, stood straight, and walked back into the reception hall.   
  
He went straight for the microphone, but when he got there, Chandler grabbed it first. He announced, "It is now time for the bouquet and the garter tosses, so if all the single ladies would come forward, we'll see who is the next to be married!" He looked at Monica and they shared a smile. Chandler looked back into the forming crowd, and saw that Rachel and Phoebe had nosed their way through the crowd and were standing at the very front. "Uh-oh," he thought. "They'll end up killing each other for the stupid bouquet! Good thing Mon came prepared for this type of situation." And it was a good thing, Rachel caught the bouquet, but before it sunk in, Phoebe screamed, "Ok, that's it Missy! I want that! You were maid of honor, it's my turn now! (She acted like she was about to karate chop her) Hya-yah!!!!" Monica shrieked, "Pheebs, look!" And Mon tossed her another bouquet identical to Rachel's.  
  
Rachel just stood there with the flowers in her hands, and let the symbolism sink in. She began to wonder if she and Ross would get married, and she sincerely hoped that they would. For the first time in her life, she knew she was in love, and she wasn't afraid of it. She was ready to scream it out to the world, but since it was Monica's wedding, she held it in.  
  
Chandler was back on the microphone, and he said, "Ok, men! Now it's time for the garter toss! So all of ya'll single guys need to come up here now!" Joey was at the front of the crowd, silently praying that he would catch the garter. He didn't want to get married, he just wanted to say that he had a piece of Monica's underwear. Ross, on the other hand, didn't give it a second thought. He had just ordered two glasses of champagne, and was heading over to give one to Rachel, when Chandler shot the garter. It flew a lot farther than anyone could have imagined. So far, that it ended up landing in one of Ross's glasses. He looked up embarrassed, then he looked at Rachel and they shared a tender look. And that's all it took. He was dead-set on this.  
  
He turned around, and up to where Chandler was. He forced the microphone away from him, and walked over to the dj. He asked the dj to put on "With or Without You," by U2, and when the song started playing, he looked out onto the staring crowd, and said, "Could a Rachel Green please make her way to the front?" Rachel was in shock, but she took a seat in the chair that was closest to Ross, that she could find. They exchanged a smile. Ross continued, "Ok, now first, I guess I have to congratulate Chandler and Monica, since I am the best man, and stuff. So you two, Godbless. But I'm up here now for a completely different reason. That's for the maid-of-honor. It's funny, I've been in love with Rach since the 9th grade, but I never thought that she would feel the same. We had actually gone out for a year, when I almost did this the first time, but, I screwed that time up. The second time I did this, we ended up getting married, drunkenly, and getting a divorce. I thought I would never get another chance, because when I divorced Rach, I divorced my one true love. But for the past few months, we've been secretly dating. About a month ago, we decided to officially be together. I know that may not seem like very long. But I've waited since the 9th grade. So, I guess what I really want to say is, Rachel Karen Green, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Rachel sat there stunned, but completely, deliriously thrilled! She just screamed out, "YES!! Yes, I will marry you!" The room burst out into applause and Ross extended his hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor together. Everybody came up to them and extended congratualations, that is, everyone except Monica. She was not happy, to say the least. She walked up to them, with a death look plainly written across her face, and said, "Ok, that's it! What the hell do you think you two are doing? This is my wedding day, and you've stolen my thunder AGAIN!!!!! This wouldn't be such a big deal if some bitch hadn't already stolen my thunder by leaving her pregnancy test in my bathroom! I mean, geez, that's probably the only reason Chandler went through with this. But, I'll get you two back, I swear it! Besides that, Congrats." She walked off, and back to Chandler.  
  
Ross and Monica didn't notice it, but Rachel had completely paled at the mention of the pregnancy test. She looked at Ross, and with her voice barely above a whisper she said, "Ross, honey, can we go outside, I think we need to talk." He replied, "Sure honey." and He allowed her to lead him out the doors. When they got outside Rachel said, "Ross, there's something you might want to know." Ross grew concerned asked, "What honey?"  
"I don't know how to tell you this exactly."  
"Rach, what is it?"  
"Well, for starters, I'm pregnant."  
"Really? .... Really?!? Wow! I'm going to be a father again! Oh sweetie, this is fantastic news!"  
"Ross, calm down for a second."  
"Oh, Rach.... ok, what"  
"I don't know if it's yours! (Ross's face fell) I know you're thinking I cheated on you, but that's not true. I love you, and I would never hurt you, but about a week before we made it official, we were still able to be with other people, and well, I had a fling with.... Oh my, I can't say it."  
"Rach, it's ok, I understand. But who?"  
"Actually, it was Joey. I had just had a bad day at work, and you were out with Ben, and I needed comfort, and he was there."  
"Oh my gosh! You haven't told him huh?"  
"No"  
"Well, look, if the baby is his, and he doesn't want it, I'll adopt it! But it could be mine, sweetie, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."  
"Oh, Ross, I love you, and I still want to get married, and have lots of our little kids running around!"  
"Rach, we won't break up because of this, you did nothing wrong! I love you too!"  
The pulled each other into a long, passionate embrace before returning back into the reception.  
  
Joey came out around from the corner of the building. He said to himself, "I might be a father? Oh no! Or wait... is that good? Oh, shit, the woman's engaged, for cryin out loud. Oh, man! (screaming) Phoebe, where are you??? We need to talk!"  
  
***That's all I'm writing for now, but there will be more added in a few weeks or so, so review please, but please don't be just plain mean and nasty... okay? Hope you liked it!*** 


	2. TOW Breaking the News

TOW Breaking the News  
  
Phoebe ran over to where Joey was, and she saw the panicked look in his eyes.   
Phoebe said, "Joey, What is wrong with you?"   
He replied, "I'm going to be a father, well, I might be."   
"What in hell are you talking about???"  
"Rachel..."  
"Yeah, ok, THAT REALLY clears things up! Now why don't you come over here and explain this to Pheebs?"  
"Okay." They walked over to a bench and sat down.  
"Now, what's going on?"  
"Well, for starters, Rach is pregnant."  
"What?!? Oh my gosh! Wow! Wait... is that good or bad?"  
"I'm getting there. See, Rachel and I had a one-night stand, and there's a possibility that I might be the father, but there's a good chance that Ross is. I don't know what to do. Am I ready to be a dad??"  
"Listen, Joey, you will be a great dad. And even if the baby isn't yours, you'll be a good influence in it's life, just like the whole gang will. Oooh, does Monica know about this? She'll freak!" Phoebe grinned at the thought.  
"I don't know. You really think It'll be okay if the baby is mine?"  
"I know it."  
"Thanks, Pheebs."  
"You're welcome."  
"How you doin'?"  
Phoebe giggled as Joey pulled her into a warm, passionate embrace. They were both pretty hot, so they went in and gave their regards to Chandler and Monica, and went on their way. Chandler and Monica just exchanged weird glances. Monica said, "Them, too? This night keeps getting weirder and weirder."  
Chandler replied, "I know."  
  
Ross and Rachel were both very quiet through the rest of the reception. They both secretly wished that they could just leave like Joey and Phoebe, but they were the best man and the maid-of-honor, so it didn't work that way. When Monica and Chandler finally left the restaurant, Ross and Rachel were about the first ones out of there. When they got to Ross's apartment, Rachel was the one that broke the silence.  
She said, "So, when do you think I should tell Joey? I have a dr's appointment in 2 days, do you think he'd want to come with us?"  
Ross replied, "I don't know Rach. I just don't know. I guess we should tell him tomorrow, since you and I are engaged now. And, I guess, if he doesn't want responsibility, it won't really matter, cuz you have me now."  
"Oh, Ross! I love you! I've never been so happy in my life! I'm getting a baby and a husband all within the next year. Wow, Monica will be jealous. When are we going to break the news to her?"   
"Good point! Oooh, I have an idea, lets tell her over the phone while they're still in Paris!"  
"That's a very good idea."  
"I know." And he pulled Rachel close to him, and they managed to take it into his room, when Rachel broke it.  
She said, "Ross, do you think it would be okay if I moved in here, now that we're engaged?"  
"I think that would be wonderful."  
"Good!"  
And the happy couple resumed what they were doing.  
  
Chandler and Monica left the reception that night, and Chandler told Monica that they weren't going to the hotel as planned, instead he had a surprise for her, his own wedding gift. He blindfolded Monica, and they pulled into a quaint, good-sized, nice house's driveway. There were moving trucks everywhere, and Monica's porsche was in the garage. Chandler took the blind fold off. Monica gasped. 'I'm dreaming! I have to be dreaming, this is wonderful', she thought. She pinched herself, and threw herself into Chandler's arms.   
He said, "So you hate it?' But he had a teasing sound in his voice. "I already told the landlord that he could rent the apartment out, but to check with the gang tomake sure that none of them want it first. When I saw this house, I thought of you, and I made an offer that day. I'm glad you like it! It's got 4 bedrooms."  
Monica started crying happy tears and looked at Chandler and said, "So, what are you waiting for? Carry me across our threshold!" He did, and he raced up the staircase and into the first bedroom. Chandler had had the house completely furnished, and it looked like things that Monica herself would pick out. There was a fireplace, and pictures of Chandler, Monica, and the gang filled the shelf above it. The kitchen was huge, and suited Monica's cooking needs. There was a backyard, with an underground pool. And a golden retriever puppy was in a pen. Monica was very much in awe of the whole place.  
  
The next day, Phoebe and Joey went into Chandler and Monica's apartment, only to find it empty. They were totally confused, and called Ross and told him to get up there immediately. So he and Rachel went up there, only to find that Joey and Phoebe weren't crazy. Rachel phoned the landlord, and he explained that they had moved out last night, and Chandler wanted to rent the apartment out. The landlord also explained that he was supposed to see if anybody wanted the apartment before putting up ads. Joey said that he would like the apartment, because of all the good memories there. So, he signed his new lease, and he and Rachel began moving out that day. Joey shocked Ross and Rachel by telling Rachel that he wanted to be a part of the baby's life, whether he was the father or not. So Rachel invited him to go to the dr. with her and Ross, on Tuesday. He accepted.  
  
The next day, they all went to the dr. Rachel laid down on that bed, and told the dr., "Yes, dr. One of these guys is the father, we don't know which one yet. But we want to find out as soon as the baby is born. Okay? Can we just get started?"  
The doctor laughed, and said, "Sure Miss Green." He rubbed the jelly on her stomach, and put the camera thing on top of that. (Sorry, I don't know the technical term... ) A picture appeared on the screen, and they heard the heart beat, and it was really fast. Ross looked confused, and said, "Uh doctor, why is it so fast?" The doctor grinned and said, "Well, it looks like she's carrying a little boy and a little girl. Congratulations! You're having twins."   
  
  
Ok, I know that you probably can't tell that soon into the pregnancy, but I don't care!  
  



	3. TOW Lots of Phone-Calls

TOW The Big Phone Bill  
  
Rachel, Ross, and Joey looked at the doctor in total disbelief. Rachel said, "Twins? You have got to be kidding! I can't be pregnant with TWINS!" She was a little hysterical, and the doctor got a scared look on his face and said, "I'm sorry, but you are. Don't worry, you'll make a fine mother." The three left the doctor's office that day with more stress than ever.   
Phoebe was also in shock when she heard about it. But, being Phoebe, she laughed and said, "Haha! Now Monica really will think you're trying to steal her thunder. This will be sooo funny! Can I watch when you tell her?" Rachel just shot her a look, and as if by magic, the phone rang. Rachel walked over, and answered it, "Hello. Chandler and Monica's old place, Joey's new one." They all watched her as her face screwed up into a look of pure panic. She kept saying things like, "Yeah, uh-huh, nice. Sounds great. Oh, sure." She calmed down, and handed the phone to Ross, she said, "It's for you! It's your sister!" Then it was Ross's turn to look panicked. Phoebe was holding back her laughter. Ross put Monica on the speakerphone, and told her that he and Rachel had some very big news. Rachel walked over and they explained to her about how Rachel was pregnant, and was the "bitch who left her pregnancy test in your bathroom" and how the baby may not be Ross's. And how the baby was now twins.  
Monica was stunned. She had wanted a baby all of her life, and to be married at that. And now she finally got half of it, and Rachel was getting both parts at once! And Rach was getting two babies! She didn't know whether to be happy or just royally angry. So she just calmly gave them her congratulations, and told them that Chandler was waiting for her. And she hung up.   
Monica had a lot of things on her mind, that Chandler knew, but he couldn't help but worry about her. It was their honeymoon, and she just seemed terribly depressed. He finally decided it was time to confront her about it, so he walked over to the chair in which she was sitting and initiated conversation.  
"Monica, honey, are you okay?"  
"Chandler, I'm fine, just a little hurt, I guess. Ross and Rachel just told me that Rachel is pregnant."  
"Well, that's great!! Aren't you happy for them?"  
"I guess, but it still stings. Here I am, the first one in our group to be married, well besides you, and let's not forget Ross's failed marriages and I always just assumed that we would be the first to concieve as well."  
"Honey, we will. It's not a contest to see who can have the most children first, it should be done out of love and affection."  
"But it isn't fair! Here I am, dying to be a mother, and Rachel gets to be one. I wouldn't ever deny her of being one, but Ross! Oooh! He makes me so mad!"  
"What did Ross do?"  
"He had Ben!"  
"Okay, I think even I knew that, but I thought you loved your little nephew!"  
"I do."  
"Okay, and...?"  
"And instead of him having a son and waiting, he had to go and get Rachel pregnant, so now instead of having one child, he gets three!"   
"THREE?!?"  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, Rachel's having twins! Oh wait!"  
"What?"  
"I also forgot, the babies may be Joey's!"  
"JOEY'S?!? But HOW?"  
"I don't know, and don't really care! Let's just get back to our honeymoon, maybe I'll get lucky and go home pregnant."  
"May-be, Mrs. Bing."  
They walked over to the bed, and well, you know!  
  
Ross and Rachel on the other hand, took Chan and Mon's honeymoon time, as a time to relax and keep to themselves. They needed the quality time, and it seemed to be good for them. They started pondering over baby names, and they kept Phoebe and Joey involved. And they knew that once Chandler and Monica were back, they'd involve them as well, as long as Monica didn't try to kill them first.  
  
Rachel kept doubly busy though. She was planning her wedding, and she was bound and determined to make it the event of a lifetime, especially since her rich daddy offered to pay for it. So she spent hour after hour pouring over the flowers, materials, dresses, limos, cakes, etc. But she wasn't even close to getting it settled, and she was thankful that they had decided to wait until after the twins were born. Rachel also had to start buying baby things, after all she was almost two months along, but at least Ross and Joey were there to help her with that. She had insisted, though, that Ross let her do ALL the planning for the wedding, and he was only too happy to oblige. Because even he knew not to mess with a pregnant woman.  
  
A couple weeks later, after Chandler and Monica got home, the planning really started to take shape, as did Rachel's pregnancy. She learned pretty fast that morning sickness was not just a morning occurence, and it drove her crazy! She was having trouble balancing her career with her life, so much that her boss gave her an ultimatum. Either quit, or take her social workload down a few notches, which would include postponing the wedding.  
  
She didn't dare discuss it with Ross, after all, her career is what screwed them up the first time. She knew that her career was very important to her, and she had worked extremely hard to get to where she was, but she also knew that she had to follow her heart, and put her pride aside. So Rachel walked into her boss's office three days after she was given her ultimatun, with her head held high, and handed her boss her two week's notice. And she wordlessly walked out. Her mind was telling her that she had given up on something that she had worked for, for 7 1/2 years. However, her heart had never felt so joyous and light. She gained a new prance in her step that day, as she headed toward her's and Ross's apartment.   
  
After a loooong talk with Ross about what happened, and he agreed with her by the way, they began to discuss the wedding and the babies.   
Rachel started off with, "Where do you think we should get married at? A church or what?"  
Ross replied, "Wherever you want, honey."  
"Ooookay. Good. Because I was actually kinda hoping that we could get married at my father's beach house."  
Ross's eyes widened a bit, but then he grinned and said, "That would be beautiful, Rach. You discuss it with your father."  
"Okay, Oh yeah, who's going to be your best man?"  
"Joey, because I was Chandler's."  
"Yeah, Phoebe is my maid of honor."  
"I know. Ben's going to be in the wedding, isn't he?"  
"Of course, silly! He's going to be our ring-bearer."  
"Okay, good."  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, when Ross spoke up again.  
"What do you think we should name the babies?"  
"Well, first we'll have to ask Joey, but I was kinda thinking maybe that they could be named maybe Catherine and Brhett."  
"Well, I like that, but you're right, we'll have to discuss it with Joey."  
"Oh, yeah, another thing, don't forget we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."  
"I know, everyone's coming too, huh?"  
"Yup."  
"Good."  
  
The next day, the six of them walked into the doctor's office for the second sonogram. They were all so excited! Monica broke into tears when she heard the heartbeats, and Rachel and Phoebe did when they saw the pictures on the television screen. The doctor's report was a good one, and both Rachel and her babies were fine.  
  
The next week Rachel spent most of her time with Monica and Phoebe, just planning away for her big events. One night in particular though, Phoebe seemed more chipper than usual. Rachel bombarded her with questions, and realized that her suspicions were right: Joey and Phoebe were an item, and a hot one at that. Phoebe was so excited, and they just talked for hours while they went over colors of dresses, flowers, candles, and cakes. But their excitement was cut short by a telephone call that none of them had expected. It was Ross, and he demanded to Monica to let him talk to Rachel. So Monica handed her the phone, and she watched her eyes grow wide, and her face went expressionless.  
Ross was saying, "Rachel, we have a little problem here."  
Rachel replied, "What is it Ross?"  
"Is Monica around?"  
"Well, yeah, she's right here."  
"Okay, don't scream! Okay? Promise me."  
"I promise."  
"You know how me, Chandler, and Joey go out and about while you girls are planning?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Well, tonight we went to the store to pick up some food and some movies when...."  
"When what?"  
"When a man came into the store, with a gun, and held it up. I was already outside waiting, but Chandler and Joey were still in there."  
"Oh no!"  
"Yeah, well, I'm not sure what happened, but Joey's more than a little upset, he's freaking out, and they won't let me in to see him."  
"Where are you?"  
"The hospital.... Rachel, Chandler was shot, and the doctor's aren't sure if he's going to make it yet. They said he might, but they don't know yet."  
"OH NO!"  
Ross broke into tears, but continued, "Honey, there's more.... The doctor's and police have reason to believe that every person that was in that store tonight had a chance of being molested. And from the way Joey's acting, I think he was one of them."  
Rachel forced herself to be strong, and she shakily said, "Okay, honey we'll be right down."  
  
She looked from Monica to Phoebe, and knew that what she was about to tell them would be hardest thing she would ever have to tell anybody. She choked back her tears, and calmly told them that they were going to the hospital, that there was an accident, and that they'd see how serious it was when they got there. Phoebe and Monica assumed that Ross was the one who had been hurt, and Rachel was thankful for it, she knew it would be hard enough once they got there, and she prayed that things would start to look up. If not for her sake, but for her two best friends.  
  
  
Okay, flame if you like! But as Phoebe would say, "I write for me." I don't write for anyone but me. I also realize that this story has focused a lot on the other characters as well as Rachel, but as I get more into it, it will be more Rachel than anyone.   
  



	4. TO Where Tragedy Strikes the Gang

TOW All the Stress  
  
  
The girls rushed the cab driver as much as they possibly could, so they could get to the hospital faster. They finally got there, and Rachel held her breath, and prayed a silent prayer for all of her friends. She knew that they were all going to be in for a shock. She told the girls to wait and pay the cab driver while she found out where they were supposed to go. She flew toward the receptionist, and asked where the victims of the hold-up were being held. The receptionist's face told her that it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, but told her that everyone involved had been taken to the fourth floor, and took up over half of it.   
The girls finally got back from the cab, and they all waited for the elevator. When the doors finally opened the girls got on, and Rachel realized that they still didn't know what was going on. She looked at them and said, "Mon, Pheebs, Ross is ok." They sighed with relief, but then Monica caught on. She said, "Chandler? Is Chandler okay?" Rachel started crying, and Monica knew what the answer was. It took Phoebe a minute, but then she got hysterical, "Rachel! Joey! Where's Joey? Rachel, tell me he's okay." Through her sobs, she told Phoebe that Joey was okay, physically, but they weren't sure how mentally stable he was. The elevator doors finally opened again, and the three looked around nervously, scared of what they were about to find. A few seconds later, Ross was turning the corner, and saw the girls looking lost. He shouted, "Rach! Over here!" And she ran to him for the comfort and assurance that he was really okay. She began to sob uncontrollably, and he just kept murmuring in her ear, "Rach, I'm really okay. I promise. It'll be okay. I love you." And she just looked up, and kissed him hard, like she was scared she would never have another chance.  
Monica and Phoebe, on the other hand, had to find strength and comfort in each other. Monica walked down the corridor, and found the first availible doctor, and cornered him. She said, "Excuse me, sir, my husband was a victim of today's hold-up, and I was just wondering if he was alive or not." The doctor looked her square in the eye and said, "We've already lost almost half of the men that were shot, but a few are alive, Who's your husband?"  
"Chandler Bing."  
The doctor sighed, and said, "Well, ma'am, you're a very lucky woman, he's in surgery right now to repair the damage the bullet did. He came in unconscious, but he's been awake since then. He's going to be fine. It was just a flesh wound, and we figure he was unconscious because of all the mishaps that were going on."  
"What mishaps?"  
"Oh, my, you haven't heard yet? Oh dear, I really should get back to work."  
"No, please, wait, please tell me what happened?"  
"Okay, the mand that held-up the store was a big sicko. He molested many of the victims."  
Monica turned white, and extended her hand, and said, "Thank you for telling me. Would you please let me know when my husband is out of surgery? My name's Monica Bing."  
The doctor's eyes softened a bit, and he said, "Sure thing, Mrs. Bing."  
  
Phoebe had never been more scared in her life. It was the first time she had ever felt this way about any guy, and now she wasn't even sure it was safe to be around him. Joey had always been her shelter, and she had grown dependent on him, and now he needed her -- badly. She wasn't quite sure how to handle that. She finally worked up her courage, and walked up to a police officer. She shyly approached him, and laid out her case, "Sir... my name's Phoebe Buffay, like you care, but still. I have two friends who were inside the store at today's hold-up, and I know that one was shot, and the other wasn't, but anyways, by chance, do could you happen to tell me where Joseph Tribbiani is?"  
"Sure, Miss, he's down that hall, three doors down, to your left. He was just questioned, and he's feeling a bit better now that it's all over, but he's still shaken up."  
Phoebe sighed with relief, and went to find her Joey. She walked into the room quietly, and saw him laying down, shaking. Joey was crying. Phoebe gathered every last ounce of courage, and walked over there, and sat down at the foot of the bed. He looked up at her, and started crying even harder. She did too, and she threw her arms around him, for they both needed the comfort. They finally broke apart, and Joey, very quietly whispered, "Thank God. I thought you'd never get here, Pheebs. It was just awful! I'm so sorry that you have to see me like this, but thank you so much for being here. You're an answer to my prayer, almost like my own personal down-on-earth guardian angel."   
Phoebe just grinned, and said, "It was nothing. I love you too much to lose you."  
"I love you too, Pheebs."  
She hesitantly asked, "Joey, if it's okay, would you tell me what happened tonight?"  
His eyes clouded over, but he knew she would find out anyways, so he figured it was best that she found out from him.  
"No problem. See Ross, Chandler, and me were out buying stuff to make you girls a dinner at Ross's place, and renting movies for afterwards. We wanted to surprise you because you all had been working so hard Rachel's wedding, and helping her get prepared for the twins, and Ross offered to pay. So we went in, and were picking out food, and movies and stuff, and we went up to pay, and we handed Ross the keys, and told him to go start up the car for us. So he did. The cashier was about to hand us the reciept, when this man dressed in black from head-to-toe came in and announced that it was a stick-up. Our cashier bent down and pressed the silent alarm, but the man caught him in the act. He took everyone in our line, including us, and lined us up against the magazines. We were all pretty silent, and there were only 3 lanes open, and only about 20 of us in the store. But he pulled out a gun, and told us that if we made any sudden moves, he would shoot this young lady who looked about 22 or 23. Chandler got so mad! But fortunately he wasn't the first to make a move, 3 other guys did, and they about died right there. Chandler was right behind them, and he was shot as well. He was still breathing and stuff, and I was thankful 'cuz he was conscious. I was scared out of mind, and I didn't dare move to try to help my friend. I'm so ashamed now.   
Anyways, the man promised us we wouldn't get hurt, as long as we did what he wanted us to do. The 22-23 year old woman was the first he turned to. He told her to get naked, and she just screamed, "NO, NO, NO!" By then, the police had arrived, but they wouldn't come in for awhile yet. The man raped that pretty girl right there in front of us. I almost cried right there. Then he turned to the man whom the girl was with, and tried to rape him as well. The man kicked him, and he shot him. He turned to another man who was about 40 or so, and just molested him right there... Phoebe, it was so awful, you have no idea. He shot him after he was done. Then, he turned to me. I wanted to run, to jump out the window, anything! But I couldn't move. He did it to me too, Pheebs. I was molested by a man! I had never been more scared, ashamed, and embarrassed in my life. And Chandler saw it. He looked me in the eye, and then passed out. I can see why though. I would've done the same. And he turned to another woman, as two men came up from behind him and grabbed him. I ran out, screaming to the police. And then it was over. They brought me here, and questioned me. I was so hysterical though! I even slapped Ross! It's just, I was so scared..."  
"Shhhh.... Joey, honey, it's okay now. I'm here with you, and I will be as long as you want me too. I promise."  
"Phoebe, just stay here with me tonight. I love you so much, I need you here with me right now. Please."  
"I promise."  
So she stayed with him all night, just holding him, and letting him release all of his anger, fear, and hurt. He cried for hours, and she just rocked him, and tried to be as soothing as possible. He eventually fell asleep in her arms, and later on, she fell asleep too.  
  
Rachel was scared to death for her friends. She had never seen Monica so panicked and Phoebe so distraught. It was all new to her. She was the one that usually was in need of a shoulder, the one that cried at the dumbest stuff, the weak one. And now it had switched, and she was the strong one, and she wasn't quite sure how to handle the role yet. She was more than thankful, though, that Ross was okay, and that he was there to help her. She didn't know if she could've handled the pressure without him there. He was very consoling and comforting, and just held her while she cried.   
After a few hours of waiting, they decided that they should probably find the others, so they went searching for them. They found Joey and Phoebe in a room down the hall. Joey was still asleep, but Phoebe was awake, looking relieved and scared at the same time. She didn't even look up when Ross and Rachel went in. They walked over to her, and asked how Joey was. Her ashen face rose, and met their quizzical eyes. Phoebe looked pale, tired, and upset. But she also looked happy. She slowly replied in a whisper, "Well... he's going to be just fine now. Rach... he loves me. I love him too. Rachel... HE loves ME!" He told me so, himself. I know that it's cruel to be happy in a time like this, but he loves me! We're in love! Yay!" Rachel's somber expression lit up into a smile. She hugged Phoebe, and turned to Ross, and said, "Let's leave these two alone right now." Ross agreed, and they left them there -- alone.  
  
Monica was in the waiting room, clutching her knees to her chest, when Ross and Rachel came around the corner. They didn't say a word, they just sat there, and stroked her hair and let her cry. She need to cry so badly, and it felt good to get it all out of her system. She went white when she saw the doctor whom she had spoken to earlier, he approached her with a grim expression, took his glasses off, and said, "Mrs. Bing... your husband is...." Monica went ballistic, she cried out, "He's dead isn't he? You lost him, didn't you? Why Chandler?!? WHY?!?" The doctor shot her a funny look, and said, "No, he's just fine. He just came out of surgery a couple hours ago, and is now off the anestesia. He's fine now, just stitched up a bit. And... he's asking for you." Monica's face brightened up, and she took off down the hall screaming cries of joy.   
  
Ross looked at Rachel, who was crying of relief. He held her close to him, and said, "Rach, honey, I'm going to go see Chandler now, okay? You stay here and wait for Pheebs. I just want to be there while the police question him. Okay?" Rachel looked relieved, and said, "Yeah, Ross, you go ahead." And he did.  
  
Rachel just sat down, and thought for a long time. Then she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She looked up at the heavens, got down, and gave thanks to God for saving her best friends' lives and sanities. It never occurred to her that she was a factor in helping them remain calm. It never occurred that now she was going to be a rock upon which they all depended. But that was okay. She just knew that her friends were okay, and that was enough for now. It just seemed ironic that the spoiled, afraid, little girl that had fled her own wedding had grown into a humble, confident, strong women who never thought of herself anymore. The one thing in life that she should have been proud of, she was totally clueless about. But her friends knew it, they could see it, and now more than ever, did they need her. Rachel thought for a few minutes, and then looked down at her slowly growing stomach, she rubbed it, and said, "Hey, there little babies. It's your mommy. I don't know who your daddy is, but it won't matter who it is, because your mommy, and Ross and Joey, and Aunt Monica, and Aunt Phoebe love you two more than you'll ever know. :) I'm going to marry Ross, kids, and you know what? I love him so much already, I've never been so ready for anything in my life."  
  
Ross, was watching the humble scene take place after he went in to check on Chandler, who was doing fine, and he let a few tears fall. He walked over to Rachel, got on his knees (eye-level w/ her tummy) and said, "Twins, I love your mommy just as much as she loves me, and if in fact, she'd let me, I'd marry her tonight. She... she... Rachel, you... You complete me." Rachel looked at him with wide-eyes, and said, "We could get married tonight?" He replied, "If you wanted it." Rachel shrieked with happiness, and said, "No, not tonight, after Chandler is released, we'll get married immediately, let's say in a month. Ross looked at this newly grown woman with amazement, and took her into his arms, and kissed her. And said, "Okay, Rachel Karen Green, a month it is!" And her eyes sparkled divinely.   
  



	5. TO Where It Finally Happens!

A month later  
  
Rachel rushed frantically around the church making last minute arrangements. It was the night of her wedding, and she was ecstatic. The rehearsal, the night before, had went divinely, and now that the big day was FINALLY here, she realized how much it was really worth it.   
  
Ross, on the other hand, was scared to death! He knew that it was right, and it felt right, but he was still nervous. After all, this was his fourth wedding. Chandler had gotten out of the hospital about a week before, and he was standing next to Ross, saying in a coach-like manner, "I, Ross, take thee, RACHEL! RACHEL! RACHEL! Remember that Ross! It's very important!" He was met with an evil glare from Ross. But not even his annoyance and fright could hide his happiness at what was about to take place. He was about to marry Rachel... and Rachel was about to have twins... he would either be a father or a step-father, either way, in his own mind, he won. He was going to marry the only image of perfection he had ever had. In his mind, Rachel could do no wrong -- Ever!   
  
Monica had been dreading this day for awhile now. She was happy for Rachel and her brother, yeah, but her parents were driving her insane! They called her every night, and all they would talk about was how wonderful Rachel was for Ross, what a sweet girl Rachel was, how perfect they were together, how they were going to have THREE grandchildren after this, and how ecstatic they were that Ross was marrying the PERFECT girl. As if Monica didn't have enough on her hands. She had had to deal with the hospital, and the police for the past month while Chandler was in the hospital recovering from his bullet wound, and thankfully, all their bills were to be paid by the NYPD because Chandler was a hero in a sense. And as the future in-law for Rachel, she had had to help with all the wedding plans, which were atrocious because they only had a month left! Phoebe was no help, she was busy floating and panicking over Joey at the same time. Monica was so stressed out, but there was one thing that was keeping her happy -- the baby she was now expecting, only she and Chandler knew about it, and they agreed to keep it a secret until she started to show.  
  
Joey was sitting on a bench outside of the church fumbling with his hands when Phoebe walked up behind him, and draped her arms around his shoulders. He was looking distressed and upset. He turned to Phoebe and said, "Pheebs, what if they're not mine? I love them already ... I want them to be mine. And if they are mine, have I blown it big time for them? They'll never really get to know their daddy because ROSS will be that role for the first few years. And then... is it too late? Will they resent me? Pheebs... I just don't know... I care about Rach a lot, not as much as you of course, but if they're mine... are you going to be okay with that?" Phoebe was touched that Joey had actually started to care for the twins whose father was not yet known to the world, and she just looked him square in the eyes and said, "Joey, I love YOU! No one else... only you. I will love you no matter what happens with Rachel. You'll always be a part of their lives, no matter what, because Rachel and Ross want us all to be. And they'll love you too, either as their dad or their uncle. And if they're not yours, well, we'll just have to have our own babies." Joey loosened up a bit, grinned, and kissed Phoebe. He looked down at his watch and realized, "Ohmigosh! Rachel's going to KILL us! We're late!" They ran back into the church as the ceremony was beginning.  
  
Rachel sat in front of the mirror, and just looked at herself intensely. She was starting to show, but she could afford it, being how skinny she was beforehand. Rachel pondered over everything! Her and Barry's wedding, her and Ross's first time at the relationship thing, her and Joey's one night stand, her and Monica's high school prom, her sharing a house with Phoebe, going to stop Ross's wedding... "I guess Phoebe's right," she thought. "I always have loved him, and I guess I always will! I even attempted, and succeeded accidentally, in wrecking his wedding to that British chippy. Now I love him even more intensely." And as if on cue, the babies moved, almost as if to reassure Rachel that this was the right thing to do, and she took it as such. She took a deep breath, and she heard a knock on her door. It was her father, who said, "Baby, it's time, we're about to start." And Rachel walked out the door ready to take the last walk as a single person, and embark on a new journey with the person she was meant to be with -- Ross.   
  
Rachel and her father walked to the foyer of the church, and waited there, as Phoebe and Joey came running in. Monica turned to Rachel and said, "You ready?" Rachel just nodded. "Good, then I'll tell the candlelighters to start." Rachel's nieces Arian and Alexia were the candlelighters (let's pretend their Rachel's other sister's daughters) and they headed down in their soft blue gowns. Next were the bridesmaids: First Jill, then Annie (Rachel's other sister), then Monica, then the maid of honor, Phoebe. They were wearing tea-length, light, pink, floral print gowns, and each had their hair up with lots of tendrils hanging down. (very pretty style) Then Rachel sent her littlest niece, Sari and Ben down the aisle, as the flower girl and the ring-bearer. Then the doors shut, Rachel took a deep breath and realized there was no turning back, even if for some reason she wanted to. Then the ushers opened the doors, and Rachel caught a glimpse of the church. It was breath-taking! A tulle overhang had been constructed over the aisle, greenery was everywhere with pink, red, and white flowers bursting out in places. Rachel fit right into this fairyland, in her fancy, sleeveless, satin, tulle, and beaded gown. Then she looked up and saw Ross standing there with Joey (best man), Chandler, Jerry (Annie's hubby), and Gunther (why not?). Then her eyes met Ross's, and everything else just seemed to slip away, and it was like they were transcending time. The next thing she knew, she was at the front altar, holding hands with the man she loved. The preacher looked at Ross and said, "Please read your own vows before the traditional ones." And with a tear in his eye, Ross started, "Rachel, this is the one day that I always hoped would happen but never dared believe it would be so. We've seen so much together, and been through just about everything. I promise that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I'll love those babies as if they were my own, that is, if they're not. I'll pick you up when you're down, and I promise you that I'll never say, "We were on a break" again. I promise that I'll always love you, and I'll never correct your grammar. But I'll always stay enchanted. It was always you Rach. Always. Don't ever forget that." Tears sprang to Rachel's eyes, but she went on with her vows anyway, she said, "Ross, even through the worst times, I always loved you, through everything. And I'll continue loving you forever. I promise that I'll never cook for you. I'll support all your geeky dinosaur stuff. I'll be faithful, but mostly, I'll be your wife. I give my life to you, and I place my heart in the palm of your hand, and I put my soul into my heart. I love you Ross Gellar... and there's nothing I can say to top that." The whole audience was drying their tears as Ross and Rachel took their traditional vows. (ross said the right name) Then the next thing they knew they were being presented to the audience when the preacher said, "By the powers vested in me, and by the state of New York I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride (and the did). I, now, present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ross and Rachel Gellar.  
  
Rachel was crying, she was a wife! And she was happy! She took Ross's arm, and started back down the aisle ready for any challenge to come their way. She whispered to herself, "Mrs. Ross Gellar. Rachel Gellar." She grinned. "I like it, no wait, I love it." 


End file.
